Shotgun shell reloading systems are typically designed with interchangeable wad jammer tubes for loading various gauges of shotgun shells. The wad jammer tube comprises an upper barrel portion received within the loading machine and a lower barrel portion received within the shotgun shell which comprises the wad jammer. The upper barrel portion is of a common diameter for all gauges to allow common interface with the loading machine. Typically the lower barrel portion is formed to match the gauge of the shotgun shell by swaging the wad jammer tube in one or more steps to the appropriate gauge diameter. Swaging of the tube causes a shoulder on the internal diameter of the tube.
Loading funnels comprising a first funnel portion and second body portion sized to be closely received telescopically within the upper barrel portion of the jammer tube are a second component of the loading system. When loading a shotgun shell, shot flows through the funnel and into the body portion, over the shoulder of the swage in the jammer tube, through the lower barrel of the jammer tube and into the shotgun shell. Often the shot will aggregate and jam within the shoulder portion of the jammer tube. This results in an insufficient shot load being placed in the shotgun shell and requires disassembly of the loading funnel and jammer tube from the loading machine to clear the jam.
This problem is particularly severe for jammer tubes swaged for 0.410 shotgun shells. The loading machine accommodates jammer tubes for 12 gauge shells, thereby establishing the diameter standard for the upper barrel portion of the jammer tubes. The diameter difference in the 12 gauge and 0.410 shell causes a significant shoulder to be formed when swaging the lower barrel portion of the 0.410 jammer tubes.
A system which may be retrofitted to existing wad jammer tube and funnel systems or a replacement for the funnel tube and wad jammer tube system which is compatible with existing loading machines to prevent shot and powder aggregation and jamming at the shoulder is highly desirable.